


Hamilton: Filthy Memeing Children Chat

by SunshineExploder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: Another texting au because I wanted to write one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette: paininmonass  
> Hercules: disneyman  
> Alexander: cashmeousside   
> John: turtleboi  
> Eliza: eslizzle  
> Angelica: queenbitch  
> Peggy: peggle  
> Aaron: burr.aaron  
> Thomas: macnjeffers  
> James: mad-as-a-hatter  
> Maria: marialikecarey

_ hammy has added disneyman, turtleboi, eslizzle, peggle, queenbitch, and paininmonass to Squad _

 

queenbitch: alex i know what you’re doing and you better not

 

eslizzle: what is he doing?

 

_ hammy has changed their username to cashmeousside _

 

eslizzle: oh

 

queenbitch: GODAMMIT HAMILTON

 

cashmeousside: you can’t stop me angelica

 

peggle: no but i can ruin your fucking day for being a filthy memer

 

_ peggle has added burr.aaron, macnjeffers, and mad-as-a-hatter to chat _

 

_ peggle has changed chat name to Haha Fuck You Alex _

 

paininmonass: peggy mon amie

 

paininmonass: we are going to have to listen to him bitch for the rest of the day

 

paininmonass: what have you done

 

macnjeffers: wait, why are we added to this chat? I wasn’t aware any of you were fond of us

 

queenbitch: we’re not

 

queenbitch: this is punishment for alex

 

macnjeffers: in that case, we are delighted to be here

 

burr.aaron: speak for yourself

 

turtleboi: this chat just got so much grosser

 

turtleboi: peggy you fucking chaotic neutral

 

mad-as-a-hatter: where even is alex? i figured he was actually here since he’s apparently being punished

 

disneyman: oh he’s here

 

disneyman: he’s been typing for the past few minutes in his notes

 

turtleboi: it looks about five paragraphs long by now

 

eslizzle: new rule: alex can’t rant for more than one paragraph

 

cashmeousside: what the FUCK eliza

 

cashmeousside: i thought we were FRIENDS

 

eslizzle: i can’t continue to facilitate your dirty memeing

 

turtleboi: leave my boyfriend alone liza he can’t help how he is

 

disneyman: ^

 

paininmonass: ^^

 

macnjeffers: wait just a second y’all

 

cashmeousside: “y’all”

 

macnjeffers: up yours, hamilton

 

macnjeffers: anyway

 

macnjeffers: lafayette does your username say “bread in my ass”

 

paininmonass: no

 

cashmeousside: yes it fucking does

 

paininmonass: au revoir bitches

 

_ paininmonass has left Haha Fuck You Alex _

 

_ cashmeousside has added paininmonass to Haha Fuck You Alex _

 

cashmeousside: nope get back here atone for your sins

 

peggle: ham man you are the l a s t person who needs to be telling people to atone for your sins

 

cashmeousside: i am,,,offended

 

cashmeousside: i am Free Of Sin

 

macnjeffers: your whole existence is a sin

 

cashmeousside: DID I FUCKING ASK FOR YOUR OPINION JEFFERSHIT

 

macnjeffers: that’s rude

 

macnjeffers: may I remind you

 

cashmeousside: NO YOU MAY NOT

 

macnjeffers: may I REMIND you that your sins are why myself, burr, and james are even in this chat

 

turtleboi: no you’re here because peggy likes fucking alex’s day up

 

peggle: oops got me there officer

 

turtleboi: and for the record, yes laf’s username does mean “bread in my ass”

 

paininmonass: john

 

paininmonass: mon ange

 

paininmonass: how could you betray me this way

 

peggle: things are heating up in the Gay Squad

 

eslizzle: but peggy you’re gay

 

peggle: Allegedly

 

queenbitch: shut the fuck up pegs you’re dating a girl

 

_ queenbitch has added marialikecarey to Haha Fuck You Alex _

 

cashmeousside: can we change that name

 

peggle: maria!

 

marialikecarey: peggy!

 

queenbitch: eliza!

 

eslizzle: angelica!

 

cashmeousside: hamilton!

 

queenbitch: shut up

 

cashmeousside: wtf the fuck

 

cashmeousside: i’m being bullied

 

cashmeousside: boyfriends, i’m being bullied

 

disneyman: we are not fighting the schuyler sisters for you

 

turtleboi: this is your bouquet of whoopsie-daisies babe

 

paininmonass: you betrayed me

 

cashmeousside: i thought john betrayed you?

 

paininmonass: there is much betrayal in this chat alexander

 

cashmeousside: what the fuck are boyfriends for if you won’t even HELP ME when i am BEING BULLIED

 

macnjeffers: why are you so incredibly whiny

 

cashmeousside: because you steal my fucking oxygen jeffershit

 

macnjeffers: I'm not even talking out loud?

 

cashmeousside: you're breathing and that's enough for me

 

macnjeffers: you are such a child

 

mad-as-a-hatter: says the man with the username “macnjeffers”

 

macnjeffers: jemmy pls

 

cashmeousside: HA EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND DRAGS YOUR ASS

 

macnjeffers: AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND WOULD FIGHT THE SCHUYLER SISTERS FOR ME

 

mad-as-a-hatter: no i wouldnt

 

macnjeffers: AT LEAST MY B O Y F R I E N D WOULD FIGHT THE SCHUYLER SISTERS FOR ME

 

_ paininmonass has kicked cashmeousside and macnjeffers from Haha Fuck You Alex _

  
paininmonass: that’s enough thank you  


 

peggle: the evil has been defeated

_ paininmonass has kicked peggle from Haha Fuck You Alex _

paininmonass: that’s e n o u g h thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to, okay? This'll probably just be updated whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Tell me if this is funny enough to continue please!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep my skin clear and my works list growing.


End file.
